Indigo Chapter 1: Athens or Bust!
by Amberlyn0007
Summary: Inspired by Xena: Warrior Princess but is not and I REPEAT not a fanfiction of the show. Set in a fantasy world very close to our own with pooled (mostly Greek) legends and myths. This is just testing the waters, if people like I will post more if not then well, a slow ninety day death will occur now won't it? :D
1. Chapter 1

I should say that this is an old story that I wrote sometime ago and I'm unsure whether or not I should continue it, I'll let you decide. On another note, I'm new to Fanfiction and this story was inspired by a menagerie of things but mostly an old television series known as Xena: Warrior Princess. Let me know what you think! ^.^

**Episode 1: Athens or Bust!**

In the small village of Acanthus, hidden behind thorn bushes and tall pines, lives a young woman of seventeen. Sitting atop a large rock, secluded behind a veil of vines looking down into the lake where the beautiful waterfall poured liquid crystal, sat Ceres. Her long light brown hair with a blonde tint stretching down to her lower back, bangs parted on the left side of her face. Eyebrows full and straight above coal-black eyes, her nose straight and her lips proportional with cute and innocent features. Petite standing at a height of five-five her fair skin was hidden under a long dark red, lined with purple, V-neck dress with a split up the side, no sleeve resembling a around her waist a small dark brown leather belt with packs on the side, covering her feet leather sandals.On her right hand, ring finger, just above the knuckle she bears a strange black tattoo resembling a Celtic weave. Boredom and a craving for purpose nagged at her being as she stared forlornly into the lake. The cracking of sticks and rustle of the thorn bushes told her that her only remaining sibling came to fetch her, the voice of Matthew spoke up timidly.

"C-Ceres? Are you alright?" Turning her head to look at her younger brother who is naught but at the age of thirteen she smiled warmly. Matthew's tousled blonde hair and soft deep blue eyes complimented his angelic features. His skin tanner dressed in a knee-length deep green tunic with a thick red shirt underneath, loose-fitting deep brown pants and thick dark brown leather boots a belt going around his center.

"I'm alright, why do you ask?" Stepping in reassured he smiled answering as he sat down next to her cross-legged copying her movements.

"Mother's worried about you and frankly…I'm too, do you really not want to marry Anders? He's a really nice man and he's really good with the sword too, he's a soldier, just like father was." Ceres sighed heavily casting a sad sideways glance at her brother answering honestly.

"It's not Anders I have a problem with it's this whole arranged marriage business that's bothering me, there are so many things wrong with this that it frustrates me!"

"Like what? Don't you like him?" Leaning back Ceres hesitated whether or not he'd be able to understand and decided to explain in the hopes that one day he would.

"That's the problem, Mattie, I don't…you're supposed to marry someone you LOVE, what I feel for him is more along the lines of an older brother. I mean sure he's nice enough but it's just not right, it's not fair to him and it's not fair to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Anders deserves to be with someone who LOVES him and I deserve the same thing, this whole business is only going to hurt everyone involved. Besides that, I…I feel as if I could be doing something more with my life you know? Something I was meant to do, something great, I know it sounds silly but…I want to travel the world and meet many people solving problems, like…like a heroine." Matthew shook his head enthusiastic answering with an energetic smile.

"I'm not sure what to make about this whole love business but…I agree, it'd be really cool to be a hero!" Ceres sighed once more looking at Matthew knowing he wouldn't understand completely but smiled happily anyways.

"Thanks, I know you don't get it but…you listened, that's enough. We should get going back then, wouldn't want mother tearing her hair out now would we?" Smiling joyfully he nodded standing up with her heading back to the village. Chickens and villagers passed by living their flourishing lives and though small town it was alive. Marion, Ceres' mother in appearance has long blonde hair, long lashes, blue eyes, and full lips. Beautiful even for her age in the line of work of taking care of livestock. Her dress colored blue, green, and purple as a symbol of cool and collected personality. Tending to the livestock in their barn Ceres stepped through with Matthew a bit nervous as Marion turned around joyfully.

"Ceres! I was just going to come and look for you, won't be long now girl and Anders and you will be married!" Ceres' gut twisted inside as she grinned painfully, easily masking her extreme displeasure.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait…" Marion touched her face gently smiling warmly.

"Don't worry love, you'll enjoy being married I just know it and you'll love Anders too, you just have to give it a chance." As her mother stepped out of her barn leading Matthew out for help on a chore Ceres stood in decisive silence.

_"But I don't want to be married…not now, not when there's so much of the world I haven't seen myself. I'm not ready to start a life when I haven't even began mine…what to do…" _Her mind could no longer hold her concern as heart ache ate at her chest.

"I don't want this! I don't want this! Please gods or goddesses if you're really up there, help me! I want to be something more than I am or…something other than what my mother wants me to be, I want a life of my own one I can be proud of, one I can learn from, one I can look at from another persons perspective and recognize it as my own. Just…don't let me sit here dieing in obscurity, I need a hero!" A voice then appeared from above the voice of a small girl.

"A fate you want and a fate you shall get but one does not need rush to meet it, YOUR fate especially will come at it appointed time." Looking up in shock standing side by side was a small girl, a woman, and then an old woman. All three bore an eerie resemblance to one another, bearing the same deep indigo eyes clothed in light blue cloaks. Stumbling back in surprise Ceres shouted in shock.

"The fates! What do you mean my fate especially?!" The woman spoke up this time ever as mysterious as they appeared.

"Change is coming to the world, change by a warriors hand."

"I don't understand, why are you telling me all this?! What does it have to do with me?!" The old woman spoke up this time answering with a gravely voice.

"Like we've spoken you need not rush to meet it, fate will come to you when it is time." As abrupt as they appeared the Fates had vanished leaving a confused and frightened Ceres on her own. Taking a step back she slowed her breathing to calm herself thinking aloud.

"Relax, relax, you're fine…nothing bad is going to happen, I hope." Yanking her bow off the wall her hand grazed over the smooth wood, admiring the intricate flower carvings on it. Throwing a thick dark brown leather belt on with fletched arrows on her back.

"I need to get out of here and think, I might be losing it." In the forest of Acanthus, thorns bushes were everywhere and trees towered above her creating a ceiling of their own. Creeping silently through the woods crouched low bow at the ready the cool morning air danced on her skin tickling her nose. Red painted targets had been slopped onto trees and little wooden dummies everywhere by Ceres. Twirling around she shot off arrows hitting their targets perfectly one after the other, standing up satisfied she ran to the targets pulling out the arrows.

"I'm getting better everyday, Ha! Just think Ceres, master hunter of the Thorn Forest! That would give mother something to talk about!" Interrupting her moment of pride the sound of voices echoed throughout the forest catching Ceres' attention.

"What the-? But nobody should be able to enter the Thorn Forest…let alone navigate it, what's going on here?" Fletching another arrow she crouched low creeping ever so slowly towards the sound peeking through bushes onto a small camp sight. Standing alone among a band of marauder's stood Xanthe tall and beautiful adorned in leather armor, wearing a golden chest plate, greaves, and a leather forearm guards with golden decorations. Sheathed on her back a sword with a black handle and a pommel in the shape of a dagger, strapped the left side of her waist a whip and on her right a boomerang. Her long black hair stretching down just below her shoulder blades, her bangs straight across her arched eyebrows and baby blue eyes. Next to her stood her horse Aella, white in color far smarter than the average steed. Patting her on the side she wore a sad smile stating to her.

"Don't worry girl, you'll get your sense of smell back soon." One marauder stepped forward bearing a black spiky Mohawk, bushy eyebrows above beady brown eyes, his nose bent and his lips thin with a goatee. He had tattoo's on the sides of his head, wearing black leather armor and clothing as to look intimidating.

"Very funny, Xanthe, but we're not afraid of you anymore. There's word going around that you've lost your army and now you're looking for peace of mind." Annoyed and amused at the same time Xanthe countered.

"In case you haven't heard boys I don't need an army to back me, secondly…my peace of mind differs from the average woman's." Unsheathing his blade along with the men behind him he grinned nastily replying.

"So you say but you're just one woman how hard could it be? If I kill the legendary warrior herself my reputation will sore!" Sighing with a small smirk Xanthe didn't even bother drawing her sword as she waited for him to attack.

"Oh get over yourself, less yapping more slashing." The sound of crunching feet behind Ceres hinted to her that she was caught before the man yanked her up by arm with a grin.

"What do we have here?" Their commotion drew the attention of both Xanthe and her enemy as the looked at her with surprise. Ceres was yanked over towards them, the man grinning proudly.

"Caught this one spying on us from behind the bushes, clever girl would've never had caught her if she would've just covered her tracks." Xanthe's expression hardened as the man approached Ceres grinning more like an animal than a man.

"Well done, Jovis, she's quite the pretty little thing isn't she? And get a load of this outfit, she must be a native of Acanthus!" Interrupting him Xanthe asked with a piercing stare.

"So tell me, Denarius, what does a warlord like Claude want with the village of Acanthus? Surely they're more profitable village's to plunder?" Confident, Denarius spun around on his feet facing her and answered as if he'd already won.

"We don't want to plunder them, oh no, we want to use them as a rest stop every time we come through this area. It's perfect, so rich in natural resources and farm land not to mention its safety!" Frowning in disgust Xanthe stated bluntly.

"So he's going to use them, they might as well be slaves already."

"Such disgust for us Xanthe! I can't believe it, you used to be one of us remember? Wait, let me rephrase that, you are us, you just don't want to admit it."

"That…is a terrifying thought." The second Denarius turned around to give out orders Xanthe sprung into action kicking him from behind, he went head first into a rock knocking him out. Charging at her they didn't know the error of their ways as she slapped them around with little to no effort. Before they could recover she grabbed Ceres by the arm and shoved her atop Aella and jumped on behind her. Riding away towards Acanthus, Ceres sat frozen in awe of Xanthe as arrows shot after them barely missing them by inches.

"Change of plans!" Guiding Aella another way they shot off in another direction away from Acanthus.

"W-wait! What're you doing?! Acanthus is the other way!"

"Who cares, you go where I go now girl!" Slowing down she let the other men on horseback catch up, handing the reigns she instructed Ceres.

"Hold onto the reigns!" Standing up she jumped onto the horse near them throwing the rider off.

"Sorry, road rage!" The other horseman she road next to him she punched the man in the face before stealing the reigns and yanking on it hard and letting go quickly throwing the man off the horse. Smiling wildly she stood up jumping back onto Aella behind Ceres taking the reigns.

"Thanks!"

"What're you crazy?!"

"Slightly!" Breaking out from the forest they jumped onto a dirt road and they slowly down to a trot. Taking the time Xanthe asked slightly irritated.

"Now that we're free of those idiots, what in Tartarus were you doing?!" Looking down disappointed Ceres answered.

"I'm sorry, I was just practicing in the forest when I heard a noise, so I went to check it out."

"Without thinking of the consequences I see, well it doesn't matter, Denarius and his men will clear out of the forest soon and then I'll take you back to Acanthus where you belong."

"What makes you say that? They looked pretty determined…"

"Because Claude will either give the order or his death is going to send them running." Staring up at Xanthe in amazement Ceres asked.

"Who are you?" Looking down with guarded eyes Xanthe met her stare.

"Not surprising you haven't heard of me but if you stay out of Acanthus long enough you will. I'm Xanthe, King Bane…most notably known as the Murder Princess."

"Why?" Looking away out of annoyance Xanthe ignored her.

"I don't have time for stories, we're headed towards Amphipolis, you'll stay at an inn there while I take care of Claude, got it?"

"But…can't I help you?"

"Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"No."

"There's your answer and don't event think of following me, the last thing I need is for you to cause me more trouble." Arriving in Amphipolis everyone seemed so cheery but as if life were draining them of their energy. Mumbling in awe and a twinge of fear Ceres' eyes scanned the people who otherwise seemed to avoid them.

"What happened here? Everyone looks as if they've got one foot in the grave, it's…unnerving."

"Looks like Claude has already been here…considering the people here are still alive, he probably uses this village as a rest stop, taking their supplies and valuables."

"But why?"

"Rest stops like this are valuable to warlords, especially when they're in the area and are running low on supplies. They usually don't last that long though, under the pressure of supplying not only for their village but an army, it's a wonder they've lasted as long as they did."

"These poor people…I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Aside from getting rid of Claude and his men, there's nothing you can do." Looking up at Xanthe curious Ceres inquired.

"I don't understand, most people would just go on about their business ignoring Claude and his men…yet you're going to help these people, why? I'm sorry that must've seemed very rude of me to ask but…I've never met anyone who'd actually risk their life to help others, it's…noble."

"Maybe from other's point of view but I've got plenty of motivation."

"Like what?" Ignoring her question Xanthe stopped at the inn setting Ceres up for the night. Before she left though she spotted Ceres holding on tightly to her bow and held out her hand for it. Shaking her head nervously holding on tighter to the bow like a child with a doll Ceres explained.

"I can't, I won't cause any trouble I promise but…I'm not giving up my bow. It's…it's very precious to me and if something ever happened to it…I…I could never show my face in Acanthus again." Xanthe paused looking into Ceres' innocent black eyes and pulled her hand back.

"Very well, just as long as you promise to be good."

"I promise."

"Good, you should wait in the room, I'll be back soon." Nervous at the thought of being left alone Ceres fidgeted as she watched Xanthe leave the inn. Sitting down at a table in the corner Ceres watched every person who came in, studying them. Her fascination soon became boredom as she realized the people outside her village were no different. Tapping on the table resting her head on her hand.

"What's taking so long? Is she alright? What if something happened to her?! That wouldn't be good…I'm getting a bad feeling about this…" Shooting up to a stand Ceres could take it no longer, running out of the inn, looking down at the ground at the faded tracks of Aella.

"Looks like she went straight out of Amphipolis the second she dropped me off." Running off Ceres followed her tracks out of the village.

Xanthe looked upon the camp sight with a smirk, creeping through past the tents, until she got to Claude's tent and snuck in. Tables and a bed were set up, papers and loot scattered everywhere standing alone admiring a golden earring stood Claude. In his mid-forties, jet black curly hair with grey on the sides, his eyebrows bushy and straight above gold glinting green eyes. A nose bigger than the average and his lips full he had a perfectly trimmed beard. Skin wrinkled a tanned, he perfect image of the word rough.

Dressed in loose fitting black leather pants and dark brown leather boots, a red tunic under a silver chest plate, with dark brown leather forearm guards he had sheathed on his side a sword.

"Hello, Claude, still playing Warlord I see." Spinning around with start he held his sword at the ready pointed at her neck.

"Xanthe! It's been awhile…still as clever as ever, glad to see your talents haven't all gone to waste, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Brushing aside his sword as if it were a flower she answered confidently.

"Acanthus, I believe you're familiar with the hidden village, considering you sent Denarius to make it your new rest stop." Laughing amused Claude sheathed his sword looking up at her under a mask of innocence.

"Acanthus? I heard Denarius ranting about it before but I never-"

"Don't try and play me Claude, you know that I know." Chuckling again under the same veneer of innocence Claude shrugged his shoulders shaking his head.

"Xanthe, please you wound me!"

"I'm about to, considering you're still trying to weasel your way out of this…there's something you're not telling me. Don't tell me you believe in the legend of Acanthus? You surprise me Claude, I thought you were more sensible." Claude puckered his lips in frustration as he was caught and retorted steely.

"At one time, I would've had both feet planted firmly on the ground but as of late I've began to wonder. If the gods and goddesses are real, as well as their weapons…why not the treasure of Acanthus? In all my years of experience I've learned that nothing is impossible, considering all your experiences with the phenomenal I'm surprised you're so quick to brush it off as mere fiction."

"Whether it's real or not doesn't matter to me, Claude, but I'll tell you what does. I want you to leave those villagers alone or at least let them remain free."

"No I can tell it doesn't, you've lost much of that gold glint in your eyes, it's too bad…this is what happens when you develop a conscience. It's a shame really, you were great and you could've been greater!"

"Let it go Claude, you can just walk away from all this, all you have to do…is quite the slave trading game." Bursting out into laughter Claude gathered himself shaking his head.

"You really are a piece of work you know that, right? I've been doing this line of work since you were but a babe! You think the people who you once knew, like your mother and your father will forgive you?! HA! No, they'll shun you like a bad rash! As for me…I've been doing this for far too long, it is the only thing I know…the only thing I'm capable of. You were a good student, Xanthe, but that's all you were a student to be used and disposed of." Unsheathing his weapon once more Xanthe faced off with him unsheathing her blade as well. Facing off they matched blow for blow trashing the tent as they fought, Xanthe's youth and unique experiences outweighed his own and eventually she got the upper hand. A sliding spin kick she tripped him and then brought her sword above her head and down into his stomach. As he died he spat at her angrily.

"They'll never forgive you! No matter how much good you do in this world!"

"What in Tartarus are you talking about? I'm not looking for their forgiveness Claude, I'm looking for mine." Taking his last breath he died with a smirk on his face. The commotion from their fight however had drawn the attention of the entire camp and with no place to hide or escape Xanthe decided to face them head on. Running outside the tent to meet five blades to her one with amazing strength she spun their blades ripping it from their hands before slashing them all twice across the chest killing them.

Standing atop a branch in a tree, Ceres watched the chaos before her unfold, mesmerized by Xanthe's amazing combat abilities.

"Oh my god, Xanthe…you really are…different." The grin on Xanthe's face told Ceres of Xanthe's joy of combat, most of the time she's found away to take them out without killing them. Raising her bow up Ceres spotted a man run up behind Xanthe with a axe raised high in the air. Sucking in her breath with amazing marksman skill she shot him in the foot to have him comically hop on one foot only to have Xanthe spin around back handing him in the face knocking him out. She then gave a quick graze of the environment around her, obviously wondering where the arrow came from and spotted Ceres, who'd sucked in her breath in response shocked.

"How did she spot me?!" Xanthe then forced her way through the army making her way towards Aella who sat under Ceres with a determined expression. When she'd finally reached Aella and Ceres the entire camp was lying flat on their stomach's or backs. Jumping down Ceres greeted an angry Xanthe who scolded her.

"Didn't I say to wait at the inn?! What're you doing here?!" Looking down dispirited Ceres answered.

"I'm sorry it's…I couldn't wait any longer, I was worried." Taken back Xanthe she showed remarkably recovery as she threw Ceres atop Aella.

"We should head back to Amphipolis." Riding behind Xanthe, Ceres tried to keep quiet so as not to anger her further but found to her surprise that Xanthe had much to say.

"Listen girl, there are people who are fools and then they're warriors, what you did was beyond stupid."

"I-I know it's just…you were taking out all those bad guys and I thought-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait a moment! Don't go thinking I did that for yours or anybody else's benefit! I did it for myself, I wouldn't have killed any of them had Claude not made the wrong move."

"B-but…you're a heroine, right? Or at least you could be, I know you could!"

"Who wants to be the hero? Since when has sacrificing what I want done any good for me?"

"From the way it looks…going after what you want no matter the consequences hasn't helped either…" Xanthe paused in utter surprise as she looked back at Ceres unsure.

"What would you know about what's good for people?"

"More than you might think…at least try to give it a shot, people need heroes' now more than ever!"

"I keep telling you I'm not a heroine, I'm a warrior there's a difference. What makes you think that I have that kind of aptitude to begin with?"

"You saved me didn't you? And you just got rid of Claude and his men, intentional or not you did a good deed." Xanthe rode in silence, deep in thought, her eyes showing all the confusion in the world as she spoke up saying.

"The people will never accept me again and what happens when I go back to doing what I did before? Climbing that height only to fall down seems foolish, this is what I am, I mean whose going to help me? You?" The sight of Amphipolis surprised them as they weren't expecting a welcoming party, every citizen in Amphipolis held a farm tool or rock as weapon and angry expressions. Jumping off the horse Xanthe stared at the villagers with guarded eyes. Stepping forward the elder spoke up yelling.

"Xanthe! You took our sons away from us! We've had to bury half our families because of you! We'll not let you get away with your crimes any longer!" With bitter-anger Xanthe opened her arms wide retorting back.

"Well? What're you waiting for? I'm a criminal aren't I? So go ahead, get your revenge! I bet you all can't wait to see my blood pool on the ground!" Nervous and afraid they stepped back before somebody threw the first rock hitting her in the chest. Surprised Xanthe looked up as others began to throw rocks at her and as other stepped forward to run her through with pitch forks Ceres jumped in for her defense.

"Wait! What're you doing?!"

"We don't know you girl-get out of the way unless you want to join her!" Holding up her hands she stopped them again.

"Wait! I-I'm Ceres, you don't know me I'm from the hidden village of Acanthus…though that doesn't really matter. Listen, I can assure you beyond the reason of a doubt, that Xanthe is a changed person! N-now sure, she's done some bad things but…who hasn't? I mean, everybody has their faults right?"

"Who cares! I just want my revenge!"

"Wait! I know that you're angry with her and very very hurt inside but…ask yourselves this, is this really what your loved one's would want you to do? To murder someone who is quite obviously trying to change their life around? I don't think so, they wouldn't want you to dirty your hands with blood but rather keep their memory, you kill her and you kill any semblance of them you have inside of yourself." The angry mob paused unsure as Ceres continued on.

"Now I just came back from Claude's camp along with Xanthe, I just watched her get rid of their entire army! They were pestering you right? Hustling you for your supplies and loot right? Could you really kill someone who just saved your lives?" Amazingly the crowd dropped their arms grudgingly as they nodded in agreement.

"The girl is right, even though I don't want to admit it and I don't think I can take the life of someone who just saved ours…even considering her past deeds. Just get her out of here!" Relieved Ceres dropped her hands.

"No problem!" After watching the crowd leave Ceres turned around facing Xanthe with a smile.

"I think…I might've just answered your question. Sure…the people hate you now but…the more good deeds you do, I think you'll find that their attitudes towards you will change. They'll forgive you and hey, you might even start liking being a hero or in your case Heroine, so how about it?" Xanthe stared at Ceres in disbelief.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met, also the most annoying."

"So…I take it that means you'll give it a shot?"

"…couldn't hurt could it? Course' I could use an army." Ceres slapped her on the arm scolding shocking her.

"No! Heroines don't do that! They don't gather an army to right all their wrongs! Besides, if you really want to change you've got to take on the burden yourself. Doing the right thing, is taking upon YOURSELF to do the good deed. You shouldn't need an army to do that."

"Whatever…" Smirking amused Xanthe held out her hand to Ceres helping her atop Aella.

"Let's just take you back to Acanthus already."

"What oh come on! You've got to take me with you! I mean I just saved your life not once but twice!" Xanthe looked back at Ceres who stared determinedly back at her.

"We're going to be in danger and you're not going to like everything you see, that doesn't bother you?"

"Not one bit, we're friends right? Friends stick together no matter what comes their way."

"Is that what we are now…I suppose I could use the company."


	2. Chapter 2: Pains from the Past

**Episode 2: Pains from the Past**

Walking down near a stream towards a small village Ceres finished recounting a story.

"…and so in the end they ended up separated by the stars, gazing at each other from separate ends of the heavens, unable to embrace ever again."

"Is there a point to this sappy story?"

"To tell you the truth I've no idea, my mother made it up on the spot one night when she tried to get me to go to sleep."

"Huh, for something made up on the spot it was surprisingly good."

"I thought you didn't like sappy stories?"

"I don't, want I meant was I couldn't tell it was just made up, it sounded exactly like something Aphrodite would do."

"You know her?"

"Not personally." Stopping they both frowned at the sight of a group of soldiers attacking and ransacking a village. Handing Aella's reigns to Ceres and unsheathing her sword Xanthe instructed.

"Stay here…" Charging forward Xanthe met the thugs swords with a flurry of swings of her own the strength of her swing shattering their blades. Flipping behind her adversaries she used whatever she could find as a weapon to the alternative of slaying them. With one left standing her looked around frightened and began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Taking out her whip Xanthe whipped it out towards him and it wrapped around his feet. Like wrangling a pig she reeled him in easily, despite his struggling, grinning happily. Wrapping the whip in a expert knot around his body she stepped back admiring her work, watching as he fidgeted and wormed helplessly.

"The more you struggle the worse the choking gets, now you can either tell me who sent you or…" Hitting certain points on his body the man turned red in the face before he began screaming. Letting it sink in she undid what she'd done continuing from before.

"It'll be worse next time, so you either tell me now and live or I give you a slow and painful death and I find out anyways by other means." Stuttering frightened and slightly suffocating he answered.

"C-Carcer! It's Carcer!" Satisfied Xanthe let him go watching him run off, Ceres walked up to her curious.

"So whose Carcer?"

"I don't know him personally, when I was a warlord he wasn't too noticeable and he only worked with me on a couple of jobs. From what I remember, he was really big on slave trade, something even then I was disgusted with so we never really got along. Last I checked though he was rotting in a prison somewhere…he must've escaped."

"He doesn't sound that impressive."

"That's because he isn't, more akin to a barbarian than anything else. His methods involved nothing but brute force and if I know him, he'll likely send his entire army now that he knows I'm here."

"Seriously? Has the guy ever heard of strategy or moderation?"

"Ceres, you can't fix the stupid." Walking up to them stood Dawn, holding a sword pointed at Xanthe. At the height of five-four with sharp blue eyes and long dark ash brown hair, her features' delicate, revealing her youth. Dressed as the farm girl she is, wearing a long velvet skirt and a blue blouse with small dark brown leather boots.

"Xanthe!" She yelled with a shaky but determined voice.

"Leave now! We've already enough trouble dealing with your kind!" Whispering into Xanthe's ear perplexed Ceres asked.

"Uh…do you know her?"

"Not off the top of my head, give me a second."

"You killed my father!" Dawn screamed angrily and yet despite all that ferocity and the backing of the villagers she was far from making a move. Xanthe's eyes widened in realization, a tiny hint of regret mirroring in both as she answered sure.

"Now I remember, Dawn…along time ago…I raided a village not too far from here."

"That's right! And you killed him, remember?!" Ceres watched Xanthe's face seemingly uncaring but the slightest hint of remorse echoing in her stare as she looked down to the ground before replying.

"I know it's no consolation but I am sorry…"

"Sorry?! Sorry?! That's not going to bring my father back now is it?! Do you even know his name, Xanthe?! It was Euryalus!" Ceres touched Xanthe's arm and under a quiet voice whispered to her.

"I know you're not looking for their forgiveness' but…maybe this is a good place to continue for your own?" Looking down at Ceres, Xanthe nodded in agreement then looked back up at Dawn facing her proudly.

"I know you don't want nor desire my assistance but…I'm going to help you chase off Carcer. If you feel like helping that's fine with me if not, it's understandable." A man stepped forward angrily asking atop the defying cries of the crowd.

"And we should believe that YOU want to help us?!"

"No, I simply told you want I'm going to do. Listen I know you want my blood just as much as you want Carcer's but I'm asking you to let me help you! I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm not even asking you to help me, I'm asking you to let me give you a chance to survive! For your sake not mine." The crowd paused thinking it through a reluctantly gave in much to the shock of Dawn.

"Fine, we accept your help." Whipping around Dawn asked shocked and appalled.

"You're kidding me, right?! You're actually accepting her help?!" An old man stepped forward, bearing a slight family resemblance to Dawn. His short white hair and bushy black eyebrows at above dark brown eyes, his nose bent and his lips cracked with a white shaggy beard. Weathered tan skin his old frame looked deceptively frail, dressed in loose fitting light brown pants tucked into dark brown leather boots. A blue tunic under a deep green vest with a belt going around his center.

"Dawn, as much as you hate it we need her help, we don't stand much of a chance on our own. Without her we either give up and surrender everything we own and die or go out fighting, either way our death will be assured." Stalking off Dawn left them to their own devices, the old man then stepped towards the two.

"I'm Aloeus, You'll have to excuse my granddaughter, she lost her father eight years ago and her mother just three days ago. I'll just say it up front, I don't trust you Xanthe, you've wounded too many people to be cleared of suspicion this easily but…we need your help whether we'd like to admit it or not." Jumping in Ceres reassured him with a smile speaking in her place.

"Don't worry, Xanthe will take care of everything." Xanthe gave a sideways look to Ceres before saying.

"I'm not expecting your trust Aloeus nor your respect, I've a lot to make up for…I'd better get started. If you will, I'd like to you to gather every person whose willing to assist…as for the rest, hide them in the warehouse for safety." Aloeus stared into Xanthe's eyes as if to try and examine her soul before nodding and setting off. Xanthe then turned to Ceres saying.

"Listen, when all the fighting starts I want to you to stay in the warehouse with the others."

"What?! But I want to help!"

"Unless you can think of a way of shooting with your bow and not killing anyone, no." Ceres looked down disappointed.

"I understand." Placing her hand on Ceres' shoulder Xanthe reassured her.

"Trust me, somebody's going to have to keep the people calm, I'm trusting you to take care of them." Giving a small smile Ceres nodded understanding her position.

"I got it, just don't forget about me alright?"

"I won't, now go." Xanthe parted ways with Ceres looking around at the small village examining their small walls.

"It isn't much but it's better than nothing…" Getting to work Xanthe set up traps with the help of all the villagers, who eventually began to be positive about the idea and Xanthe taking the lead. As Ceres helped out bringing a pot of mushy and sticky goo to Xanthe she ran into Dawn who stared from an alley way at Xanthe with the most confused expression. Feeling a sense of responsibility and compassion Ceres made her way to her.

"Hey…" Dawn turned to her in surprise her guard up.

"It's you, that girl Xanthe came with…what do you want?"

"My name is Ceres and I was actually coming to see how you were doing, you look…a little lost." At first her eyes were steel but they softened to a warm confused stare as she looked down answering honestly.

"I…am to tell you the truth; all my life my mother taught never to hate or hold grudges against anyone, even those who hurt you deeply. I can't help it though, I'm so angry with Xanthe I just…I want her to hurt like I am but…looking at her now…something different, there's a change in her eyes. This isn't the same woman I remember from my childhood. I feel like the criminal here…" Ceres looked down in response unsure of how to give an adequate reply.

"I don't know how it feels to hurt like you do but…I've learned something watching others over the years. No matter how much pain one person causes the other, people will always be their own worst enemy, as much as Xanthe hurt you…you're the one causing yourself the most pain. It does no good to hold onto all the hate and the suffering, what your mother taught you…the ability to forgive is very precious. I'm sure your father and mother had a great understanding of the world and to keep you from becoming what they most feared they instilled in you all the knowledge of love and compassion they could give."

"Easier said than done."

"The high road, the right road…is the hardest one to travel, just ask Xanthe."

"Ask the person who caused me this much pain to begin with? That's a laugh…"

"Maybe but it couldn't possibly hurt much more than it already does and who knows you might find you're more alike than you know."

"Alike?! Me and that…monster?!"

"Nobody is made the way they are, everybody has the capacity for good and evil. Think about it, something had to push Xanthe into what she was before."

"You got all this just from watching people?"

"Yes but I had to think about it as well…doesn't mean I fully understand it and I pray to the gods I never do. Just try and give her a chance, you never know…that guilt you feel inside when you think of getting revenge may be your parents safeguard to keep you on the right path." Dawn looked down at the ground as a repentant, confused, and contemplating look took hold.

"I-I'll try…Ceres but I can't make any promises."

"Not asking you too, see ya later Dawn." Ceres then went on about her business setting up the pot atop an arch way like instructed. After she was done they all gathered up in the square where Xanthe stood before them.

"Alright, this is it…we've scouted Carcer's men on the move, I want all those who aren't prepared to fight to take shelter in the warehouse, as for everyone else, take your places." Ceres and the others ran for the Warehouse shutting the large wooden doors tightly shut they knelt in a tightly knit group nervously. Xanthe stood atop one of the battlements determinedly. Carcer's men rode in red leather armor with a black flag with the crest of a Hawk on their flags. Seconds before they entered the village Xanthe signaled to hidden archers who shot off flaming arrows to a hidden oil pit in front of the entrance. Running down from the wall she met some of the soldiers leading them throughout the small village to be crushed in between swinging logs.

Pots of the sticky goo dropped on them only for them to fall face first into a hay stack. Those that remained she'd met in combat while the villagers sniped them from above. Running back to the entrance she'd met face to face with Carcer. Carcer is quite boorish looking having short spiked black hair, full eyebrows above deep brown eyes, his nose slightly upturned and his mouth wide. Xanthe walked towards him confidently with a small smile on her face.

"Well, well, it's been sometime Carcer…I see you're still as detestable as ever. Tell me…do you like stealing crests or do you lack imagination?" Carcer sneered at her stepping forward a large axe in hand as he retorted.

"Xanthe…I heard the reports still I thought you'd died, stories of your brother Eryx betrayal are all around. Didn't you get beaten to death and left for dead in a ditch somewhere? As for my crest, Eryx has brought me under his wing, it seems he has more of a business sense than you." Xanthe's eyes narrowed in a deep seated hatred and anger.

"Eryx is dealing in slaves?" Smiling proudly Carcer answered.

"That's right! It's too bad really, you would've made a great leader but you had to screw it all up by becoming all touchy feely."

"Hey Carcer."

"What?"

"Shut up." The second the words left her mouth Xanthe kicked up a metal plate and flung it Frisbee style at Carcer hitting him square in the throat. Dropping his axe in shock, he grabbed onto his throat coughing in pain as Xanthe backed handed his two guards in the face. Grabbing the arm of one she twisted his arm snapping it before kicking the other in the back sending him into cow manure. Flinging the guard aside she made her way to Carcer she grabbed him by the throat, holding him up, while the villagers closed in around him.

"How about it Carcer, feel like delivering a message for me or do you want to be left to the mercy of these villagers? The choice is yours." Barely able to breath he choked out answering.

"M-message…I-I'll…deliver the…message!"

"That's what I thought." Xanthe then pulled one of the horses aside, dislocated Carcer's legs so he couldn't walk and shoved him atop tying his hands together to the reigns. Protesting in pain he stuttered out.

"M-my legs! I can't spur the horse!"

"Don't give me that, I know your horses are specifically trained to return to Eryx when their owner dies." Xanthe then looped a rope around the horses neck and onto the other's walking back to Carcer.

"They'll take you back to Eryx, ready to take my message?" Carcer nodded desperately.

"Good, tell Eryx that unless he wants to end up on the end of his own blade, he'll drop slave trading permanently."

"I-I'll tell him, right away!" Slapping the leading horse on, she watched as all of the horses Carcer and his men rode in on road out of the village in unison. Aloeus came up beside her surprised stating.

"You spared many of his men and…saved us all." Turning around to face him Xanthe replied.

"I won't kill unless absolutely necessary and as for helping you out, don't mention it, I've along way to go before I can be forgiven." Staring at her along with the rest of the village folk Aloeus sighed.

"I…may have misjudged you, Xanthe, I believed that a raven couldn't change it's feathers…I was wrong. On behalf of my family and this village, I thank you and am in forever in your debt, is there anything we can do to repay you?" Xanthe looked around at them in surprise before giving a small awkward smile and shaking her head.

"I don't want anything, I'm just glad it turned out as well as it did."

"Xanthe…" Dawn walked up to Xanthe accompanied by Ceres, bowing respectfully she couldn't meet her eyes at first. Turning towards Dawn confused she listened intently as Dawn spoke up saying.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done, it's not something that I can just let go of but…I can forgive you for the person you were. At first when I seen you I wanted nothing more than revenge, Ceres here has helped me see that…I was wrong. My parents would not have wanted this of me and…you're not the same person you were eight years ago. What I'm trying to say is thank you and…I'm sorry for not giving you a chance." Taken back Xanthe looked down uncomfortable before smiling happily and clear joy in her eyes.

"No, I should be thanking you…I truly wasn't expecting you to forgive me, I know I wouldn't if I were in your shoes. You truly are a better person than I, I'll try and be worthy of your forgiveness." Dawn smiled happily bowing towards her, watching as Ceres and Xanthe left the village. As they left the village Xanthe turned to Ceres out of curiosity.

"So did I do the heroine thing correctly?" Ceres laughed slapping Xanthe on the shoulder.

"I think you know the answer for yourself, I don't think it could've gone any better."

"Mmm, you're right, if only a little…I've only been doing this for a couple of weeks though." Stopping Ceres turned to Xanthe confused and curious.

"What?" Xanthe took in a deep breath before looking at the nearby lake.

"Just two weeks ago…I was giving up on ever…being who I used to be, an impossible dream I know. Now…however…I'm finding, whenever I help out a village or someone whose in need…I feel better than I did before." Ceres frowned unsure.

"A sense of accomplishment?"

"No it's not that…I'd say it's more a sense of…peace." They began walking on, Xanthe turned to Ceres more light-hearted now as she asked.

"So what did you say to her?"

"Who? Dawn? Nothing really, I just let her in on my perspective of things…I didn't think it would help her as much as it did though."

"Your perspective huh?" Xanthe smiled joyfully, Ceres then turned to her asking.

"You know I've been traveling all this time with you and I don't even know that much about you. I know you were once a warlord but nothing beyond that." Xanthe's smile vanished and became slightly unnerved as she took in Ceres' innocent stare.

"I guess…I should at some point explain some things to you."


End file.
